Carlotta
Carlotta was a minor character featured in The Little Mermaid (film), and The Little Mermaid II. She is the sweet, and kind maid of Prince Eric. She gets mad at Chef Louis who tries to kill Sebastian for making a mess in the kitchen. Background Not much about her past is known. Nor even how she became a maid. Personality She is very sweet and kind with Prince Eric, Grimsby and Max. She was the Caretaker of Ariel when she was found by Prince Eric on land. She thought that Ariel was a last survivor of a ship wreck. She made sure that Ariel took a bath, and worn clothing, like the pink dress and pink nightgown. Carlotta is a Surrogate mother to Ariel. She only get mad when Louie tries to kill Sebastian. She is now the caretaker of Ariel's daughter, Melody. :Live Action Film Appearance :Live Action Film The Little Mermaid In the movie Carlotta is Prince Eric's maid and one of his most loyal friends. When Eric brings Ariel into the palace, Carlotta gives Ariel a bath and has her dress washed for her. After Ariel is done taking a bath, Carlotta has her dressed up all nicely and takes her to the dinner room to where she will eat with Eric and Grimsby. When Ariel takes Grimsby's pipe and blows its contents in Grimsby's face, both Eric and Carlotta laugh about it, and Carlotta tells Eric that that's the first time she's seen him smile in weeks. Grimsby then asks Carlotta what's for dinner to which Carlotta tells him that he's gonna love it because the Chef has been making them stuffed crab. They then hear a noise from the kitchen to which Carlotta decides to go and see what Chef Louis is up to. When she reaches the kitchen Carlotta finds Chef Louis throwing stuff around and making a mess and she asks him what he's doing to which Chef Louis apologizes to her for making such a mess. Carlotta then takes the food back to the table for Eric, Grimsby, and Ariel. The next day Carlotta is seen waving goodbye to Eric and Ariel as they leave to take a tour of the kingdom. Carlotta is finally seen again at the end at Ariel and Eric's wedding to where she becomes overly emotional and cries in Grimsby's shirt The Little Mermaid II Carlotta appears again in the sequel but has a smaller role than in the previous movie. She is first seen singing Down to the Sea and celebrating the arrival of Eric and Ariel's daughter Melody. Then, when the party gets interrupted by Ursula's sister, Morgana, Carlotta moves away from Morgana, frightened. Carlotta is seen 12 years later cleaning up the party for Melody's twelfth birthday party. When Ariel asks Carlotta if she's seen Melody, Carlotta replies, "Not since this morning, Your Majesty". When Chef Louis ruins Melody's birthday party by chasing after Sebastian and making everyone laugh, Carlotta splashes him with a bucket of water and says "Oh, Louie!" In the end after the defeat of Morgana Carlotta is seen celebrating along with the humans and merfolk by singing the song Here On the Land and Sea. She then picks up Chef Louis and dances with him. Live Action Film Quotes * Relationships Prince Eric Ariel Knowable Relatives *'Prince Eric' (Friend) *'Ariel' (Surrogate Daughter) *'King Triton' (ally) *Melody (Friend) *Sebastian (ally) *Scuttle (ally) *Grimsby (ally) *Max (ally) Trivia *She doesn't appear in House of Mouse or in the little Mermaid TV series Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : ??? *'English' : Edie McClug (1989 – Present) all information on Carlotta came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Carlotta Gallery Category:Disney characters